Recently, a mobile phone or a smart phone mounted with a camera module capable of storing an object in a digital still image or a video image has been developed.
A conventional camera module includes a lens and an image sensor module configured to convert light having passed the lens to a digital image.
However, the conventional camera module suffers from disadvantages for lack of an auto focus function automatically adjusting a gap between a lens and an image sensor module, resulting in difficulty in obtaining a high quality digital image and resultantly leading to an image quality degradation caused by handshake generated by user handshake.